Nightingale
by xjustkeepwritingx
Summary: What if when Peeta returns from the Capitol he isn't hijacked but has no memories at all?


_**Hi guys, I decided to re-write this fic and made it an one shot.**_

_**I hope you enjoy. Reviews, please?**_

_**Thank you.**_

_**PS.: The lyrics on this fic is from Nightingale by Demi Lovato.**_

* * *

_**NIGHTINGALE**_

We were on that beach arena and I stared at Peeta's almost dead body, thank God Finick saved him. That was the moment I realized I was completely in love with him and now I had no time to live that love, only one of us would get out this time.

"Katniss?" Peeta asked confused and I held his hand.

"I'm here, rest you need to rest, and we have time." he nodded and brought my hand to his mouth and pecked it. I smiled at him and played with his head.

A few days later, it was night time when I was taking my watch that Peeta came to me and sat beside me. He gave me a pearl and a locket, inside it there were pictures of my family and Gale. I know he's trying, but there's no way I would survive without him. I wouldn't be able to. I loved him, and I didn't want to be like my mom. I need him and I know I need to show him that. We kiss, and that was the best kiss I've ever had, it lit a fire inside me that I didn't know it existed, I was really the girl on fire. It introduced to me a new kind of hunger. I ran my hand on his chest and went south, when I was near his manhood he gripped my wrist.

"Katniss, we can't, there's people watching." he whispered in my ear and I shook my head.

"I don't care, these people already think we did it anyway." he pecked my lips.

"Your family is watching Katniss, Gale is probably watching as well." I shook my head.

"Gale is just my friend, stop it. It's you, I want you." he didn't seem to believe what was going on but by the look on his face I knew that he would make love to me. Peeta kissed me passionately, his tongue entered my mouth and fought mine for dominance. Shamelessly I took his bating suit off and there he was, naked before me. I've seen other male parts before but not when the guy was excited, he seemed huge. But what really drove me crazy were his back muscles. Damn, he was a Greek God.

"What?" he asked when he saw me staring at him.

"You're handsome, all of you." then I kissed him again, I really have no idea how I was acting so bold but I was loving it and Peeta seemed to be loving it as well. He seemed insecure when it came the time to take my clothes off. I guided his hands to the zipper of my suit and he smiled. He got rid of my clothes slowly, when my breasts showed I tried to cover them up but he held my hands.

"Don't. You're so beautiful." he went on kissing and touching each other and when I noticed I was already naked. When he got on top of me I got nervous, I have never done that before and now I was here losing my virginity for everyone to see, and the worst of all was that I couldn't look like a virgin because in people's mind I was already pregnant.

"Are you sure baby?" Peeta asked and I nodded. "I'll go slow okay? And if you want me to stop just say it and I will." I nodded again. He positioned himself and I could feel the head of his penis entering my virgin walls, he went slowly until he found my barrier. "Can I do it fast? I think it will hurt less." I looked deep into his eyes.

"Yes." then I felt a huge pressure down there and in seconds my cherry was popped, I held his hips tight so he wouldn't move, it was burning like hell.

"Are you alright?" he looked so concerned that I wanted to laugh. I was in my second hunger games, losing my virginity wouldn't bring me that much pain.

"I'm fine, just wait a bit." he nodded and kissed me passionately, I could see how hard it was for him to stay still. Minutes later I gave him the hint he could move and he let out a loud moan.

"You feel so good." I smiled. He felt amazing inside me as well.

After a while I was about to burst, I had no idea I could feel that good.

"Oh Peeta, yeah baby…" I wasn't even recognizing my own voice. He slammed inside me hard and fast, I could never imagine that sweet Peeta would be that wild in "bed".

"I love you Katniss, so much." I kissed him passionately, I was ready.

"I love you too Peeta. For real." then we both came together. It was a magical moment.

What happened after that was a blur in my mind. I exploded the arena and the rebels didn't rescue Peeta, my sweet Peeta. He became a prisoner in Capitol. I cried every night, I couldn't function without him. I couldn't be Coin's Mockingjay without my Peeta. So after a long time waiting people rescued him.

* * *

Haymitch came to me saying that Peeta had just arrived in District 13. I couldn't help but cry, but those were happy tears. I got in front of his hospital room's door and saw Gale.

"Catnip, he doesn't remember anything." I stared confused at him.

"What do you mean?" he looked deep into my eyes.

"He doesn't remember us, he doesn't even know who he is." I shook my head in denial and walked in. Peeta was all bruised and so skinny. I ran to him and hugged him tight, he didn't hug me back but didn't push me away either.

"I missed you so much Peeta." he had a blank stare on his face.

"Who are you?" he asked me and my world fell down. Now that I was completely in love with him, he didn't even know who I was. My tears started to fall and Haymicth took me by the arm.

"I talked to his doctor, he still doesn't know if Snow erased all his memories for good or if it's just the shock that did that to him. Only time will tell, and he also said that we can't tell him anything, he has to remember for himself." I nodded. "Don't give up on him sweetheart, he would never give up on you." I knew that, I could live a thousand years and never deserve him.

* * *

It's been three weeks since Peeta returned, he still had no memories at all. Dr. Aurelious only let people tell him his name. He knew no one could tell him anything so he didn't aks any questions. I go there to visit him everyday but I feel that he doesn't like me a lot, that he's just being polite. I see the way he talks to Delly and it's completely different. With her he seemed more like my Peeta. With me he's just cold.

"Catnip has to move on." I listened to Gale arguing with Haymitch, they couldn't see me, so they thought they were alone.

"She won't boy, you should move on. Haven't you seen the way she gave herself to him at that beach? In all those years have you ever seen Katniss like that? So truthful?" Gale looked down and shook his head. "She loves Peeta and she's stubborn as hell, therefore she won't give up on him. I personally believe that if there's a chance for him to remember something she's his best shot." Gale just nodded and kept looking down. I felt bad for him, but what Haymitch told him was true. I loved Peeta and only Peeta.

Later on I walked inside his room to find Delly there on MY visit time, we didn't set a proper time for anyone but EVERYBODY knew that mornings were mine.

"Good morning!" I tell them but I stay at the door. "I can come back later..." I was about to leave when Delly protested.

"No, stay Katniss. Peeta needs to show you something." I looked at Peeta confused, he looked away. Delly left smiling.

"Do you have something to show me Peeta?" he looked embarrassed, I was really confused.

"Why don't you come here and sit beside me?" he asked and I nodded doing what he told me to do. He gave a piece of paper and looked at me with those huge blue eyes. "I had a dream, people were confused if it was a memory or if it was just a dream. We were in a huge forest and you were singing to me. Can you even sing?" my eyes got teary, that did happen right before we went to the Quell.

"That wasn't just a dream, it was a memory." he looked at my hand, at the piece of paper he handed me.

"I felt so many things when I woke up that I had to write it down, it came out as a poem, or a song, or whatever. I must have loved you a lot." I looked deep into his eyes.

"You did." then I unfolded the piece of paper and read it.

_I can't sleep tonight, wide awake and so confused_

_Everything is in line, but I am bruised_

_I need a voice to echo, I need a light to take me home_

_I kinda need a hero, is it you?_

_Somebody speak to me, 'cause I'm feeling like hell_

_Need you to answer me, I'm overwhelmed_

_I need a voice to echo, I need a light to take me home_

_I need a star to follow, I don't know_

_I never see the forest for the trees, I could really use your melody_

_Baby I'm a little blind, I think it's time for you to find me._

_I don't know what I'd do without you_

_Your words are like a whisper, come through_

_As long as you're with me here tonight, I'm good._

_Can you be my Nightingale?_

_Feel so close I know you're there_

_Nightingale, sing to me, I know you're there_

_Cause baby you're my sanity, you bring me peace, sing me to sleep_

_Say you'll be my Nightingale._

I couldn't keep the tears from falling, that was somewhat a love song, Peeta was confused but after reading that I knew my Peeta may someday come back to me.

"It's so beautiful." he smiled shyly.

"It's for you. After that dream you didn't leave my mind. Can you sing to me?" I smiled at him, so I was on his mind?

"Of course." I started singing the Valley Song, maybe he would remember when he first met me. I saw his huge blue eyes staring directly at me.

"You have a beautiful voice." he said and smiled, I smiled back at him. That was a start.

* * *

One week later Peeta was out of the hospital, his room wasn't far from mine which was awesome. We were spending more time together, even though he spent too much time with Delly for my taste. We were all in the cafeteria when Gale arrived and sat beside me. Peeta stared at him and then stared at me, he seemed confused.

"Is your bodyguard back?" Gale whispered in my ear and I laughed. Peeta then slammed his fists on the table and everyone looked at him. I looked at Peeta confused.

"Are you okay?" he nodded. He was really acting weird. I was hoping he was jealous, so that would mean he had feelings for me, but despite getting closer than before it didn't mean we were good friends already, we weren't, he was still so cold to me compared to the way he used to treat me before. I was lost in my thoughts until Peeta whispered something in my ear.

"Are you and Gale together? He looks at you as if he loves you, I don't know why but I don't like to see him near you." I giggled.

"He's my best friend Peeta." he sighed.

"He loves you." I decided to push him just a bit, maybe I would finally figure out what he was feeling.

"Maybe, but I don't know if I love him or not." he looked down.

"I don't think you love him." I blushed.

"Why not?" His behavior was making me curious, he seemed so certain of what he was saying.

"You don't look at him the same way he looks at you." I nodded.

"But you still thought we were together?" he looked deep into my eyes.

"No, but I wanted to be sure." he was so enigmatic, I had no idea what he was thinking and that made me so insecure, I wanted him to love me, but I knew he didn't. He was about to say something when Delly approached us and told him it was time for his therapy. I knew I couldn't hide how jealous I was of their instantly bond but he didn't even seem to mind. Before leaving he came very close and said "Can you come to my room later so we can talk more? I know you only come in the mornings but I'd like to talk to you on the afternoon as well." I couldn't believe he was asking me to spend more time with me. I hated how he was giving me mixed signs but I couldn't miss this opportunity.

"What about Delly?" he looked confused.

"What about her?" I looked down.

"Nothing, we'll talk later right?" he smirked and nodded.

"Sure Katniss."

* * *

Two weeks later and Peeta was confusing me, he was cold with me most of the times but sometimes, in the most inappropriate hours, he hinted that he wanted me for himself. He would drive me mad. Delly was helping him with his childhood memories and that made me extremely jealous, she could help him, I couldn't. I officially met him when I was 16 less than two years ago. Even though he's my boy with the bread since I was eleven, he was my dandelion in the spring.

I walked inside Peeta's room and Delly was there with him, they were sat side by side holding hands, I felt when my eyes started to water, but NO, I couldn't cry.

"Good morning." I said shyly and Peeta smiled when he saw me.

"Morning Katniss, you won't believe what happened." I smiled, he was so excited that I couldn't help but smile.

"What?" he came closer to me.

"Delly helped me remember my first kiss." I stopped dead on my tracks, was her his first kiss? And how the hell did she help him remember that? He must have noticed my face and so did Delly. She stood up and smiled sweetly.

"Yes, he remembered. I should go now, you can help him with that memory way better than me." I looked confused and then relaxed, his first kiss was with me.

"I remembered the first Game we went, you kissed me on a cave, didn't you?" I nodded.

"Yes." he looked down.

"But you didn't love me back then, did you?" It was my turn to look down.

"I didn't, I did that to save us." he nodded.

"I remember the way I felt for you, it was so intense. But it wasn't real." That broke my heart, he remembered how much I hurt him, he would never love me again.

"You're doing a good job with your memory, Delly is a great friend, you should talk to her more instead of spending so much time with me." he shook his head then he smirked.

"No, I shouldn't. You're in all my memories, even when Delly claimed that we didn't know each other, I knew you even though you didn't know me. I need you to help me remember. Yes, she's a great friend but I need more I need someone that makes me feel the way you make me feel. I'm so confused when I'm around you but that's exactly what brings the memories back. And, are you jealous of Delly?" I blushed deep red.

"Peeta, I wish I could have given you happy memories, but I didn't. I'm sorry." I got up and he held my hand not letting me leave.

"You did, every night before I go to sleep I remember you and me in a roof top watching the sunset, that kind of memory is what keeps me going. You may not know but you did give me happy memories." I smiled, that was one of the best days of my life. It was just Peeta, me and the sunset. No Games, no Capitol, no President Snow. I looked deep into his eyes and before I could say anything his lips landed on mine. Oh how I missed those lips, they were the sweetest thing. It was just a quick kiss but it was enough to ignite all my fire. I opened my eyes and saw Peeta smiling at me. "I knew it would help." I looked confused at him.

"What?" he held me tight in his arms and rested his head on my shoulder.

"I remembered something yesterday but I couldn't tell Delly about it. I remembered our first kiss and I also remembered our fist time. But our first time seems like a dreamy memory to me, so I don't know it was real, we were on a beach and I had to kiss you to know if you would kiss me with love or if I was going crazy because the memory of the kiss seemed so different from the first one and since I've been in love with you for forever maybe my mind was just making it up." I was shocked, he remembered the first and only time we made love, oh my.

"It's not a dream Peeta, we made love on a beach, it was our first and only time. And yes, I love you now, in our first time our feelings were real, in our first kiss mine wasn't." he smiled big and held me tight in his arms.

"My memories may still be cloudy but what I feel for you is clear as water. I love you Katniss Everdeen and I did since I first laid my eyes on you." I kissed him deeply, I knew we were far from the end but at least we were together again and we would be able to protect each other, after all that's what we do.

**The end.**


End file.
